MY NAME IS SASUKE UCHIHA
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: What happens when team 7 goes for yet another mission in the wave country and the creepy old lady kidnaps Sasuke for a reason.a traitor on the team in help of the suke is just fucked...


My name is Sasuke

Disclamir:I do not own Naruto or Naruto shippuden please do not sue me! I am new to this so Can some one give me some pointers on discalmers?I do not own Sasuke Uchiha I wish I did though... I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR LYRICS.

My Name is Uchiha Sasuke Or if you wanna do the american verison is Sasuke uchiha. I am currently 12 years of age and my best friend is the number one knuckle head ninja of Kohona Naruto uzamaki Like me he is orphaned. I have been sence the age of 8. He has been sence a 1 houred borned baby. I like this one song that remains me that I will spread my wings and fly.

I said "Once I fly. I won't be coming back."

And I set out for that blue blue sky

I haven't learned "Sadness" Yet

And I'm still trying to grasp "Misery."

Even this feeling I hold towards you

Is now turning into words

Waking up from this dream into

an unkown world...

Anyway I have a goal: to kill my brother...Uchiha Itachi or Itachi uchiha. He is my goal.

Your probly asking why will some one kill there own brother?

Heres the answer: Itachi and I used to be great brothers or ...so I thought...Itachi is my eldest and only brother. At the age of 8 my brother could do koton Fire ball justu and at age 10 graguded the academe and became a chunin at age 15 he gradugted collage. at age 8 I was just starting at the acadme and I wanted father to acnage me because anki was a prodgie and well...The only ation I got from anyone the most was my mother. Father only agonled me by refering to my brother other than that nothing else no hellos or goodnight. Nothing. Nada. I used ask Itachi if he could help me train. But he would always say "Sorry sasuke. Next time?"And poke my forehead with his index and middle he would say."Sorry Sasuke I'm busy." I would go to my room and sob and the curse at my self for not being strong. one day I fell and cut my wrist on a peice of broken metal. It stung but I liked it. Thats when the cutting began. Also the start of me counting the words that were spoken to me about itachi. for example. "Keep this up **And** You be** As good as itachi.**" Four words= four cuts. Any way one day I was late coming home from the academy and was running I had a horrible day. Coming home made it worst. I walked in after Itachi had slain Our parents well to tell you the truth I was so scared that I ALMOST I mean ALMOST shitted on myself when Itachi had the sword in front of him. I screamed and yelled at him why why would you do this he threw a shriken at me hitting my shoulder the pain was bearable and you know I cut myself so not bad. He trapped me in a genjustu and showed me how he merssialy killed them all. leaving me the sole survior of the Uchiha clan. I ran away like a cowered screaming for him not to kill me my prayers were answered and well... He told me.

"You want to live live cling to your pathic life and use it to find me and kill me you are an avenger. Cling to your pathic life."

I had cut my self so much a day after leaving small scars now... you can bearly see them. I am heading to where Team 7 usually waits and wait for everyone.

I sat on the egde of the brige it was small so I let my feet dangle in the water and watched a couple of koi fish. I was so peacefull sitting up against the tree at the edge of the brigde feet in water...I fell asleep. I awoke to some one voielty shaking me awake.

"TEME YOOUR ALIVE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD." Naruto practly shrieked.

All That shakeing made me fell queasy and I realise everyone had aroved and Kakashi was there too. I stood up to quickky..I regreated it. My stomacth decide to turn itself inside out. I threw up...Voiently.

"Sasuke are you not feeling well?" Kakashi asked. Kakashi was well...a pervert what he reads is perverted Its called Icha Icha make out pardise.

"I'm find Naruto shook my to hard."I said.

The orange clad Ninja smile shyly."Sorry."

"Whatever."I said. For some odd reason I felt hot.. To Hot...Me being hot ethier means danger of I am getting ill.

"Sasuke-kun come on Sakura will make you feel better."

God DAMN HER! I HATE HER SHE IS JUST ANOTHER FANGIRL! I screamed in mmy mind. My arm warmers on hiding the cut I made last night. I hadn't done that sence I was ten. And if felt good. She just so happened to pull on that arm. the cut opened. I hissed and pulled away. She looked heart broken and walked away. I realised therest of the team had gone ahead. so I quickly wraped the bangde around my arm. I didn't Notice Naruto hadn't left yet.

"Sasuke? What happened?"

shit I thought I rembered the accidently cut the first time."I fell and cut my wrist on the metal night stand okay?"

"Oh but wouldn't you have a brusie?"

"Yes."I lifted my shirt and showed a nasty purple brusie on my left side above the stoacth below the ribs.

"Ow."

"ARE YOU TWO COMEING OR NOT?!"Kakashi yelled.

"Coming!"Naruto and I said in uison.

"Race ya."Naruto grinned.

"Go!" I said running ahead.

"NO FAIR!"

"Lifes not fair!"I yelled back. I got thre first.

"Cheater."

I stuck my tounge out at him. He smriked at me. we walked side by side and talked. I swear I've never talked or laughed so hard or much like I did today. Naruto my a funny face and I laughed. We fianlly made it to our destaition... The wave contry. I have been here once before with our team when we fought Zabuza and Haku a the great naruto brigde. We are here on a smiple C classed mission. We have to help an old lady clean up her shop.

We arivved at the shop an hour later after checking into a hotel room. I found out that Kakashi gave me and Naruto a room with an unworking toilet and bought a room richer than that for the both of us. Sakura complained that hers didn't have running hot water...Oh well not my problem. Anyway back to the persent. An old lady came out.

She was a skinny thing and had a long purple dress on. Her eyes bored into my own and hers flashed a shade of purple for 2 seconds before smiling and asked if I were an Uchiha.

"Yes I'am My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Mmm,Sasuke you say I used to know youre ancester Sasuke Uchiha He looked just like you."

I stuttered on my breath...How long was this old lady alive?

"You must be Naruto."The old lady said walking to Naruto.

"Yes, its a pleasure to meet you."

We cleaned the shop and found ourselves seated at a small table with a cup of green tea in our hands. I took a sip and a queasey feeling of danger settled in my stomach. Everyone but Kakashi and the old lady drank their tea. Kakashi only drinks coffee not tea but he was reading Icha Icha. And my vision started to blur.

"Ka...Ka...Kakashi?"I pushed out.

"Sasuke are you all right?"kakashi asked."Your face is red."  
"I don't...I don't feel to good." I felt my consions slip away.

CHAPTER 2 MY NAME IS NARUTO UZAMAKI...

I watched as Sasukes head fell and hit the table hard.

"Sasuke?"I asked. Kakashi took Sasuke cup and walked into the kicthen I followed leaveing Sakura and an Unconcesious Sasuke to the old lady. Kakashi put the cup to his nose and took a temperay sniff. He quickly dumped the contents out and stormed into wear we were before. I rushed after him. Sakura was unconisous and Sasuke was being held with kunai to throat still unconiuous by the old lady. Kakashi was behide the lady in a flash Sharigan falshing.

"Let him go."Kakashi said.

"Why? I need him for a justu."

"I said let him go or you die."

"No."

And with that the old lady poofed away with couldn't be happening. my best friend was kiddnapped and none other than an old lady.

CHAPTER 3 MY NAME IS SASUKE UCHIHA.

I opened my eyes to a white padded ceiling. I tried to move my arms and found I was shackled to a wall. Tried to move my legs and found out that they were also shackled to the wall and together unlike my hands the were particaly sepreatled. I diid hands seals for an escape justu. But all of a sudden a surge of electrictey went from my stomach to my feet and the to my head. I screamed in pain. what was that? i tried to do Katon fire ball justu. But I got electrocuted again. So it only response to my usage of chakra. Fuck how am I gonna get out of here?

The door opened and some one walked in. I glanced at it and to my supprised the old lady walked in.

"What happened? And get me down!" I stated.

"Well deary I drugged you knocked out the pink haired girl took you and shocked the sliver haired man and the blonde was in shock."

I let the words sink in. She did what?!

"WHAT THE FUCK!"I screamed rattling the changes trying to get free.

"If your nice sweety and don't try to escape i will allow you to eat a last meal before I do the justu."

"What JUSTU?!"I said panicked. And for me to get panicked it had to be a really bad situation.

"I am going to revive my lover. and for that I need an Uchiha."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE TARGET ME?! I'M NOT THAT SPECIAL!"I screamed going in hysterecas.

"I need a virgain are a virgain right your but 12."

"Yes." I said. I was lieing of course I lost my virgaintly when I was 10 by some creep on the street.

"Good." and with that she left me alone. The window was opened. I saw something Pink blur by the window with emeraled green eyes.

A FEW DAYS LATER

The old lady visted everyonce in awhile to tell me how little time I had till death. she sad she had a spy that she is going to use to turn herself young again. I don't know what to do I'm tired and hungry and ashamed.I have a joke for ya How does an Uchiha get Kiddnapped? WHEN HE LETS HIS GUARD DOWN!

I think I've totally lost it .

For example today I was sitting and staring at the window They removed the shackles a while ago but not the chakara stunner. Anyway I was sitting and staring at the window and all of a sudden I started laughing and while my mind was looking for a reason I started to laugh harder and harder and harder. I just couldn't find out what was so damn funny. when all of a sudden I heard a voice that made me freeze to my core.

"Sasuke-Kun?"

I turned around to see Sakura standing with a tray of pills.I was relived but why was she holding a tray of pills?

"Sakura!"I said excitedly I really thought I was going to get out."Where are the others and why are you holding a tray of pills?And why am I talking to fast? I want to see Naruto."

"Sasuke...I'm Sorry...There dead..."

"WHAT?!" No No NO NO NO NONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOO! I screamed in my head. This isn't it? Or is it not? To live or not to live that is the question. wait a mintue where the fuck did that come from? anyway...naruto my secreat cruse is dead?! No that bastard can't die Kyuubi Is there to save him. Right? Help some one just help please? please?Please?PLease?PLEase?PLEAse?PLEASe?PLEASE? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH A MOTHER FUCKING RED CHERRY ON TOP OF MOUNTEVERSET?

'NO' Some one responsed to me in my mind.

'Who the fuck are you?'

'My name is Sasuki.'

'Okkkkkaaaaaayyyyy. that doesn't explain why you are in my head.'

'ttyl bitch.'

'wait what?!'

I was to busy having and inner conlificted that I didn't notice sakura come closer with a syrige. I felt pain in my neck and turned looking at her. whatever was inside the syringe was injected into my neck. I immeditaly felt dizzy and well some pills with water was shoved down my throat.I choked but it went down against my will. I passed out. with one question in my mind.

'Why sakura?'

CHAPTER 4 MY NAME IS HAKATAKE KAKASHI A FEW DAYS BEFORE

We went back to kohona and we went Straight to the hokages office were Tsuade was waiting for ourr report.

"SASUKE UCHIHA IS MISSING!"I screamed out of caracter.

"WHAT?!" screamed the hokage."HOW?!"

"You see that C ranked mission you sent us on turrns out that old lady is dangerous and managed to kiddnap the famous Uchiha Sasuke."

"SHINZUE! GET ME THE WEAR ABOUTS!"

"Whadda mean?"I asked naruto shiffted uncofatbly.

"kakashi..."

"WHAT?"I asked annoyed. Naruto looked takened back.

"Tsuande had a tracker installed after Sasuke was bit by Orouchimaru so he wouldn't leave."

"AND NOBODY TOLD ME?!"I YEllED.

"Kakashi go home we will tell you the wear abouts when we get them."

"Ugh!"I left.

PERASENT

"KAKASHI SENSEI! WE"VE LOCATED SASUKE!"Naruto shouted crashing an litterly crashing threw my window.

"WHAT?!" I shouted still in my PJs Ive been mopeing about my house the past few days about sasuke. "ONE: thats very : YOU ar paying for that I gestureted to the window."

" GET GOING!" He said Crashind threw another window.  
"YOUR PAYING FOR THAT TO!"

"FUCK!"I Heared him yell.

I ran into the office. "HOW FAR IS HE?!"I yelled expecting it to be really far away.

"Its not that far actually."Tsuande said."He's on the border of the fire nation I also forgot to tell you Sakura doesn't know about the tracker ethier."

Team 7 and I went to the border...Where was Sakura?

CHAPTER 5 MY NAME IS SASUKE UCHIHA

I opened my eyes and found out I was put into another room This one had a bed I was currently lieing on. I got up and groaned.

"I see your up deary."

Startled I jumped at least 3 feet in the fuckking air."GOD DAMN WOMAN! YOU SCARRED ME!"

"sorry deary I don't give two shits."

'damn that was harsh...'

'I'll say'

'God damn sasuki... what are we going to do?'

'I don't know what you are gonna do I'm part of your consions and part of insanity.'

'Youre and ass you couldn't give any confort words?'

"Nope... I don't do confort...I' am youre dark side.'

'I am dark.'

'I'm darker'

'I'm still darker.'

'I'm darkerer.'

'Thats not word.'

'So isn't smugablooga.'

'what?'

'Never mind... I am going to fade when you die.'

'still no confort sasuki?'

'fuck you!'

'...'

'...'

'Hello?'

'...'

'Asshole...'.

"Sasuke-Kun are you all right?"Sakura said walking in.

"FUCK YOU!"I suddenly screamed. But I wasn't me any more...I was sasuki...

Sasuki trew a fit and a huge my teeth grew into sharp shark like teeth. That supprise took Sakura and the old lady by they tried to get near me and sasuki. sasuki was like a rabied dog. He bit Sakura in the arm.

"Fucking bitch!"Sakura screamed."Sasuke! Thats Not NICE!" Sakura went to hit Sasuki.

But Then he yelled."MY NAME IS SASUKI BITCH! GET OIT STRIAGHT!"

Then Sasuki saw the window above the bed and used his sharp teeth to his adavade cut off the chain to the bed and crashed threw the window broke the charka stunner and ran at the same time.

"GET THE BRAT!"The old lady screamed.

Sasuki saw Naruto and Kakashi near. And charged at them thinking they were enemys.

'No!'I yelled.'They are here to help!'

To late...

Sasuki slamed into Kakashi knocking them to the ground. Kakashi flipped them around so that sasuki was underneath them.

"SASUKE! Are you alright?"

"I am Sasuke's self ."

"LET HIM OUT!"Naruto yelled.

Sasuki retretaed...His teeth were normal.

"Sasuke...?"

"Yeah?"

"Good youre back um lets go and I mean now!"Kakashi picked me up and ran away from the wave of people hurtaling towards them. one of them was Sakura.

"Sakura!"Naruto yelled.

"Leave her! Shes with them!"I yelled.

"what?!"Naruto yelled back."THATS NOT POSSIBLE!"

"IT IS NOW GOOOO!" I Screamed.

Sakura yelled "SASUKE KUN! COME BACK."

We ran away and manged to make it to Kohona and the anbu came out and fought the rest of the emines. Kakashi took me to Tsuande.

She was pokeing and prodding over me. I some how(at point in time) started talkinng to Sasuki in my head.

'I know you like naruto.'sasuki said.

'Shudda up...'

'with out him your like koolaid with no sugar.'

'what the fuck?'

'any way...I will let you see my room when you sleep...'

'alright...'

'Tsuandes talking to you.'

'shit...bye.'

'bye...'

"...Sasuke?" Tsuande asked me looking at me with a worried expertion.

"What?"I asked confused.

"Are you listening?"

"No..."

"I asked who is Sasuki?"

I made a nervous gulp."Ummmm...heheh...sasuki?"

'What?'

"Can you come out?"

'yeah sure.'

"Okay..." I slipped from consiouness.

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"...Its Sasuki."

"Oh shit!"Tsuande said when Sasuki grinned his sharp teeth at her.

"Hello Tsuande..."

"How do you know me?"

"Sasuke was talking about you. I am a part of him."

"Oh...Who are you?"

"I am sasuki...The darkest part of Sasuke's is some one else. His name is Sasuka. He is the Nicest side of Sasuke."

"There is more?"

"No just the three of us."

"Can we meet Sasuka?"

"Sure...Sasuke?...Hello?"

'What?'

"I want you to meet sasuka..."

'Whos that?'

"The nicest part of you."

'Really?'\

"He is still 8."

'Why?'

"You stopped being nice after the masscre."

'oh.'

A bright light appeared in my mind and Sasuka stepped out in a white long sleeve shirt and white shorts. 8 years old. He giggled. 'Hello Sasuke!'

'Hi?'

'I have to go out now.'Sasuka said.

Sasuka came out and he reverted was acting like an 8 year old.

"Sasuki?"Tsuande asked.

"No silly its Sasuka."

"Oh my!"

"Hey Sasuke lets do something fun after this okay?"

'Whatever...'

"Haha your so subbron."

This went on for a few hours switching bodys.

After this I finally go my body back but I was exusated. and as soon as I closed my eyes I went to sleep.

I dreamed that me and Sasuka were knocking on Sasuki's door.

"do you wanna do something?"We asked in unison.

"No. But come in."

We walked in and Sasukis room was red and black. The was black and the table red and black red and black chairs were seated there. sasukis bed was a black conforter and crimson sheets with on red and the other black pillows.

"Nice."I said.

"to dark" I heard Sasuka say

"Hn."Sasuki said."anyway... Sasuke you will be held against your will and we can change anytime we want."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Because we were a part of your imangination but now we are real."

"So?"

"That means we can take control of your body."

"Fuck..."and just like that I woke a second I thought I wass kiddnapped again but the I saw Naruto Standinng in the doorway.

"Hey dobe..."

"sup teme."

Akward silenice fell between us. "We gatta go to the meeting." naruto said.

"What meeting?"

"For all rookie nine."

"Oh."I got dressed in a white shirt and and black pants with red blet and blue shoes. of course I didn't match but Sasuki wanted to wear black and Sasuka wanted to wear white. and me blue.

Every one stared at me in shock.

"Whats with the mixmatch clothes?"Kiba asked.

"well Sasuki wanted to were black and sasuka white and me blue..."

"Who is Sasuki and Sasuka?"Neji asked.

Then it hits me.'They don't know yet...'

All of a sudden Sasuka took over.

"Giggle...My name is Sasuka! Pleausre to meet you all!"Sasuka laughed childishly.

Everyone stared at my sudden change in mood.

"WtF?!"Gaara said.

Then it was Sasukis turn.

"Sup bitches my name is sasuki fuck with me you won't see the next daylight."He grinned.

"Cool teeth."Kiba said backing away.

"whats the matter kiba? you scared?" Sasuki took another step forward.

"Sasuki let Sasuke out...Please."Naruto said.

I came out and gaspped for air the roomed spinned. and I caugght me.

"I swear if ethier one of you do that again. I will hate you for the restt of my life."I of rookie nine stared at me and I felt heat rise in my cheeks.

'Really Sasuki?Sasuka?'

'what I can't help it.'Sasuki answered.

'I'm sorry.'Sasuka started crying whiched ment in real life I was crying.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked me.

"I'm peachy haven people take over me."I said my voice dripping with a sarcasm.

"Woooohhhaaa PMS mood again."

I hit him on the head."God."I muttered.

Just then Kakashi tsuande and Iruka walked in.

We were about half way through the meeting about my biapolarness when Sasuka came out:

I was cheated by you and I think you know when

so I made up my mind it must come to an end

look at me NOW!

will I ever learn?  
How

But I suddenly lose control theres a fire within my soul

just one look and I can hear a bell ring

one more look and I forget everything.

mamma mia here I go again my my-

Sasuki came out.  
"SHUT UP!"

I came out."I ahahaaha...ummm. Bye?" I ran to the bathroom.

Now everyone knows I like Mamma mia...SHIT


End file.
